Desde la trinchera
by Arakyshy99
Summary: Europa esta en llamas, la guerra esta en su apogeo. Gente traida desde lugares lejanos para pelear. Y en medio de toda esa locura, un teniente rubio con un brazo mecanico, encuentra a un joven a quien proteger. One shot


DESDE LA TRINCHERA

Un nuevo golpe de cañón, fragmentos por todas partes obligandolos a cubrirse. Un momento antes de poder regresar a la pelea. Debían avanzar, debían llegar hasta aquella colina y tomar los antiaéreos. Los aviones no podrían llegar hasta que limpiaran la playa. Y él y su grupo se encargarían de que así fuera. Se asegurarían de que el resto de sus compañeros estaban bien.

A pesar de las balas que pasaban zumbando muy cerca de ellos. A pesar del gran riesgo que corrían mostrándose, no podían detenerse, no podían dejar de avanzar. Antes del amanecer su labor debía estar terminada. O muchos de sus compañeros morirían dentro de los aviones que les traerían refuerzos.

Estaba atorados, el enemigo los superaba por bastante y solo su manejo del terreno les impedía ser aniquilados.

Cualquiera, cualquier otro soldado se hubiera ya rendido ante lo imposible de la misión, pero no ellos. No el grupo del águila cuatro. No aquel escuadrón. Por que ellos tenían al Zorro Elric. A la leyenda viva de la segunda gran guerra.

Europa era un completo campo de batalla y en cada lugar la lucha era cruenta. Y por todos lados se escuchaban las historias sobre este gran soldado. De como arriesgaba su vida, de como era capaz de lograr milagros que nadie antes había logrado. De como era mucho mas que solo un soldado. El Zorro Elric.

Un teniente entrado en la cuarentena de años, de largo cabello rubio y pupilas doradas. Con un extraño brazo metálico que se decía, era un nuevo prototipo del ejercito. Su brazo de aceró, con el que lo reconocían.

--¿Y por que es tan genial, el tal zorro? --preguntaba un joven cadete, de los recién llegados a la batalla a penas un par de semanas atrás.

--¿Jamas le escuchaste? Vaya chico, ¿que vivías en una roca? Hasta las academias hablan de él.

--Bueno, yo... fui con unos pariente para evitar la reclutación y hace poco me encontraron y me trajeron para acá.

--Bueno, nuestro teniente es el mejor para cuidar a un muchacho recién llegado al campo. ¿Verdad teniente?

--Guarden silenció y avancen. Creo que hay un nido en el cruce de caminos. ¿A alguien le quedan granadas?

Un par de granadas del cinturón del mas nuevo, este teniente, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba una mejilla las sujetó con su brazo metálico. Cual si les calculara el peso.

Era extraño, no se parecía a ninguna prótesis que hubiera visto antes. Pero también era muy delgado para guardar un brazo verdadero dentro. Era definitivamente un brazo de metal que podía mover como uno normal. La ciencia avanzaba tan rápido.

--Cuando lleguemos allá arriba –le dijo Elric al mismo joven –vas a usar esta granada para destruir la batería antiaérea. Y después vamos a poner un perímetro para evitar que coloquen otra. Sera solo descansar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. ¿Entendido?

--Sí, señor.

Ahí estaba el nido de metralletas, nadie mas había llegado por lo que estaban en calma y Elric y su grupo se mantenían en ocultó todo el tiempo.

--¿Como te llamas, hijo?

--Alphonse, señor.

Le miró como sí no le creyera. Un jovencito, apenas un hombre. Cada vez los enviaban mas jóvenes a lo mas terrible del frente. Le recordaba tanto a ese Alphonse, a su hermano.

--Dame tu mochila hijo, no no dejes el rifle, jamas dejes tu arma. Quiero que salgas corriendo y te ocultes detrás de aquella roca. Vas a llamar la atención del nido. Si lo haces rápido no alcanzaran siquiera a dispararte. Yo los volare con la granada.

--Puedo correr, pero tiene que acercarse mas, es muy lejos para una granada.

--Confiá en mi –mostrando el brazo metálico – Pero recuerda, esto no es un juego. Corre que de esto depende tu vida.

--Sí, señor.

Una rápida oración de aquel muchacho antes de salir. De confiar en que sus piernas le salvarían la vida. Antes de mostrarse corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde podría cubrirse. Y mas rápido se movió al sentir las balas pasar cerca de él. El enemigo estaba mas alerta de lo que esperaban.

El teniente se mostró entonces, cubierto por las balas de el resto de su grupo y la granada voló por el aire. Cayendo exactamente donde se le necesitaba, volando el nido enemigo.

Ahora debían avanzar. Pero el joven Alphonse no se movía, tal vez le habían dado.

El grupo entero llego junto a él, par tratar de ayudarlo, pero no se veía herido.

--¿Estas bien, hijo?

--Ellos, casi me...

Una abolladura en el casco. Estuvo tan cerca, estuvo a punto de perderse.

Elric le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar. Aun debían hacer mas cosas. Pero no por eso abandonarían a un compañero.

--No te sientas así, muchacho. Estamos entregando la vida por una causa justa. Recuerda que nosotros somos los buenos. Pero si regresas a casa, imagina cuanta gente se pondrá contenta, imagina la cantidad de personas que van a reír y se van a alegrar. ¿No quieres volver a respirar el aire de tu pueblo? ¿No quieres ver a tu familia? ¿No quieres ser libre? Vamos a ganar esta guerra para poder regresar a casa.

El muchacho pareció mejorar con esto y comenzar a caminar con su propia fuerza. Aunque aun no estaba del todo bien. Aun necesitaba ayuda.

--Sabes, mi hermano se llamaba como tú. Alphonse. Era rubio como yo y nos parecíamos mucho, solo que él era... "mas alto" --como si le costara decir eso – a pesar de que era el menor. Murió al inició de la guerra. Cuando esos malditos nos atacaron y convirtieron toda Europa en esto. Yo antes no tenía mucho interés por la guerra. Pero la muerte de mi hermano y luego lo que le pasó a mi familia con sus bombardeos. Uno no puede quedarse indiferente después de eso.

"Pensé que sería solo para buscar venganza, pero entonces te das cuenta de todo lo que esta en juego detrás de esta guerra. De todas las cosas que cambiaran y que perderemos si nos derrotan esos monstruos. De lo que atentan. Ya no luchamos por poder o por tierras. Peleamos por nuestra libertad. ¿Verdad muchachos?"

--Así es, teniente –le respondió uno de sus hombres.

--¿Tienes familia, Alphonse?

--Mi madre, y una hermana.

--¿Peleas por ellas?

--No lo había pensado antes, pero creo que es así –se ponía mejor a cada momento. Tanto del golpe como de la impresión.

Balas de repente, alguien estaba cuidando la batería antiaérea. Todos a cubierto, todos a tierra. ¿Alphonse? ¿donde estaba?

No, por favor. No otra vez buscando a Alphonse. No otra vez rogándole al cielo encontrarlo ileso, no otra vez lagrimas y rezos y suplicas sin atender. No otra vez volver a vivir aquello.

Pero no, no era un niño indefenso, ya estaba a cubierto cortando cartucho a su rifle. Al parecer aprendió bien en en entrenamiento, lo hacia sin necesidad siquiera de verlo.

--Teniente

--Abrirnos paso a balas y sangre. Tienes que acabar con esa batería, así que no tienes permiso de morir. ¿Entendido, soldado?

--Sí, señor.

Dispara y cubrirse, disparar y cubrirse. Moverse un poco para buscar mejor posición. Elric retrocedió lo mas posible para sacar su segunda arma. Un rifle muy largo con visor. Un arma a distancia. Aprendió a usarla poco antes de la guerra para competición. Y ahora la usaba para cortar vidas.

Localizar los uniformes enemigos y aprovecharse de la distancia. Muchas veces había ya pedido un francotirador para su grupo pero nunca se lo daban. Así no tendría que abandonar tan continuamente a sus hombres.

Un hombre salido de pronto cerca de él, un enemigo que midió al francotirador. Atacándolo con la bayoneta del arma. No podía asustarse, había que pensar bien y actuar fríamente. Evitar la navaja con su propia arma y tomar distancia ligera para poder disparar.

Un tiro del rifle enemigo que recibió con el brazo metálico. Un golpe muy fuerte que solo podía compararse con una pala con fuerza. Resistió y después respondió golpeando con su brazo metálico. Acabando de un solo golpe a su oponente, dejándolo regresar con sus hombres.

Alphonse tenia una quemadura en un brazo. La bala le pasó apenas para calentarle la piel. Estaría bien y no había tiempo para tratar heridas tan pequeñas. Había que terminar.

Ahí estaba la batería, tras de una costalera con tres soldados. Bien protegidos, con amplia área abierta de frente y nada donde esconderse. Estaban en buena posición. Así que solo había una manera de sacarlos de ahí.

Disparar con toda la fuerza que tuvieran hasta acercarse lo suficiente para usar la granada. Alphonse trataría de cubrirse donde fuera. Era pequeño y delgado, seria labor fácil para él. Avanzar, hacer que el enemigo no pudiera asomar la cabeza, cubrir a su "chico" hasta que cumpliera su labor.

En un momento, este salió de donde se cubría y corrió al enemigo. Con la granada ya activada y contando el tiempo para lanzarla. Para hacerla llegar a los enemigos y que estos no tuvieran tiempo de regresarla. Era la ultima que tenían. Debía ser solo con esa.

La explosión le dijo al grupo que la misión estaba ya lista.

--¡Alphonse! --le gritó al verlo caer. Una herida en el torso. No estaba sangrando mucho. Pero el muchacho no se levantaba.

Lo cargaron hasta detrás de la costalera, a orillas del precipicio cuyo fondo era la playa. La playa donde caerían los paracaidistas. Sus compañeros.

Su sargento, un hombre joven pero con mirada de viejo por todo lo que había vivido durante la guerra, revisó al muchacho. Una mirada a Elric y un gesto que no revelaba nada bueno. El chico estaba mal. Después de lo cual se levantó.

--Maldita sea, es solo un rasguño. Ya no hacen a los rasos como antes. --parecía mostrar desprecio por una herida tan "supuestamente" pequeña.

--Otra batería... en la arena.

Era cierto, allá abajo, sobre la misma arena en donde era imposible hacerla funcionar, ahí estaba. Y representaba otro riesgo para los paracaidistas.

--Teniente, quédese con el nuevo, nosotros bajamos mientras usted lo venda. Denos cobertura con su rifle.

--Vayan... yo me encargo del niño de las quejas.

Rápidamente el equipo medico, mientra los demás comenzaban la bajada por entre las rocas. Era imposible que metieran una batería allá abajo. Pero aun así, mal apuntalada y sin terreno firme, era un gran riesgo.

Mientras tanto debía encargarse de su subordinado. Polvos de sulfa para desinfectar la herida y una dosis de morfina para que dejara de dolerle. Pero no la suficiente, lo necesitaba despierto y consciente. Seguramente el dolor le ayudaría en eso.

--Vas a estar bien, hijo, deja de quejarte.

--Duele.

--Ya te puse la inyección, dejara de dolerte en un minuto –le puso el rifle entre las manos – Necesito cubrir a los demás, necesito que tú me cubras la espalda a mi. ¿podrás?

No respondió y se limitó a apoyarse en la costalera para apuntar al camino. Cualquier persona que llegara seria recibida con balas. Mientras tanto, el teniente volvía a cargar su rifle y le calibraba la distancia.

--Por cierto, hijo. Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Elric.

--Voy a seguir diciéndole... teniente, señor.

Se estaba calmando. Esa era buena señal.

En realidad, Edward no estaba hecho para aquel tipo de arma. No se imaginaba como Riza, usando un rifle de tirador para atacar desde la distancia. Pero su puntería y el pulso perfecto que le brindaba su brazo de metal, lo volvía bueno con aquella arma. Sin importar la distancia y el peso, ese brazo no flaqueaba ni le pesaba. Winry era muy buena.

Ahí uno.

--Sabes hijo. Yo no soy realmente de este país. Pero aprendí a quererlo con el tiempo. Se parece tanto al lugar en donde crecí. Un lugar en donde había ovejas y maíz y algunos tomates.

--Yo sembraba cebada... y en otoño teníamos mucha cerveza.

– Cuando llegue a estas tierras, las sentía muy extrañas. Sentía que jamas aprendería a querer esta lugar. Pero cuando conoces a su gente, cuando compartes con ellos y trabajas al lado de personas buenas. Llega un momento en que darías la vida por aquellos, desconocidos.

–Parece de aquí –le decía el joven acomodando mejor el arma. Pero parecía apunto de quedarse dormido.

--Demasiados rubios, ¿verdad?

--Dice que tenia un hermano.

--Murió muy al inició de la guerra. Alphonse tenía una esposa y dos hijos. Que murieron primero... en realidad, bombardearon el edificio en donde estaba su familia y él entró a tratar de salvarlos. No pude detenerlo, ni ayudarlo, y cuando estaba dentro, el edificio terminó de caerse. De pronto toda la gente estaba alrededor de mi, todas las personas tratando de sacar a mis familiares. Esforzándose como nunca antes de habían esforzado. Jamas antes me había sentido tan acompañado, de personas de almas cálidas que querían entregar sus vidas para salvar a alguien mas –un nuevo casco asomándose y un disparo limpio. Los demás ya habían llegado al fondo de la playa y se preparaban para el avance.

--¿Pudo sacar a su hermano?

--Seguía vivo cuando lo encontramos, pero estaba muy lastimado. Los hospitales estaban destrozados por las bombas y las calles eran un caos total. Todavía recuerdo como lo llevábamos, en una camilla improvisada por tantos kilómetros a donde pudiéramos encontrar ayuda. Las personas que me ayudaron no se quejaban y hacían su mejor esfuerzo. A pesar que la mitad de ellos tenia serias heridas también, que en cualquier otra situación serían casos de urgencia en un hospital. Pero llegamos tarde, Alphonse murió sujetando mi mano.

Un gesto duró en el rostro del rubio antes de disparar una vez mas. Un mal disparó a la pierna, el enemigo cayó al suelo gritando ayuda. Recargar rápido y ahora si disparar a la cabeza. Quitarlo de sufrimiento.

--A mi familia, trate de protegerlos, de llevarlos a un lugar seguro en donde la guerra no los alcanzara ni les hiciera nada. Pero un día llegue a casa y me dijeron que se los habían llevado en camiones los enemigos. Jamas volví a saber de ellos, a pesar de que los busque durante muchos meses. No me quiero imaginar lo que les pasó.

--Son unos monstruos, verdad. Todos esos discursos dicen la verdad, que peleamos contra bestias.

--Peleamos contra monstruos.

Un disparó le asustó de pronto. No fue de él, así que alguien los había visto.

--Solo era un vigiá –le dijó aquel joven Alphonse –seguro trae mas gente detrás. Si no comenzamos a bajar ahora no saldremos. Váyase, teniente. Déjeme aquí.

--¿Dejarte por un rasguño? Ves demasiadas películas, niño. Vamos a irnos vivos todos de aquí. Y tengo que cubrir a los demás, ya veras que en cuanto comiencen a llegar los paracaidistas van a sacarnos de aquí.

--Hableme... de su familia.

--Mi esposa se llamaba Winry. Le gustaban mucho los aviones y siempre estaba reparando uno. Le encantaba volar. Teníamos un hijo llamado Nicolai, un pequeño muy listo –parecía comenzar a enojarse, disparando constantemente hacia la playa. Algunos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Pero estaba bien cubierto y a demasiada distancia. Mientras no apareciera otro francotirador, estaba seguro.

--Rubio y de pupilas doradas, supongo.

--Igualito a mi, pero su madre también era rubia. Era la mas hermosa. Después de eso entre a la guerra, buscando primero venganza. Pero ellos son como animales, matan solo por el gusto de matar. Me he encontrado con tantos y están tan llenos de locura. Que lo único que puedes hacer por ellos es tratar de que mueran rápido, de que no sufran demasiado.

--Pensé que estaría lleno de odio, teniente. Yo lo estaría si alguien le hiciera eso a mi familia.

--Pagar con odio algo, solo genera más odio de regreso. No puedes odiar a alguien solo por ser diferente, eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Pelear con odio, solo trae heridos.

El muchacho agitaba la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Tal vez después de todo, sí fue mucha la morfina para el dolor.

--¿Que piensa? Teniente, ¿que piensa hacer después de la guerra?

--No lo sé, hijo. Desde que todo esto comenzó, nunca lo he pensado. Tal vez regrese a donde antes, a seguir enseñando química en la universidad de la capital. Yo era maestro, ¿sabes?

--¿Y sí se veía? Por que esas cátedras son muy altas.

Un momento de dejar en paz el rifle para mostrarle todos los dientes.

--¡NO TE METAS CON MI ESTATURA!

Una risa ligera antes de seguir vigilando.

--Ya vienen, teniente, tratare de detenerlos.

Ráfagas cortas, tratando de ahorrar munición. Tenia una poca de los muertos, pero ya no había granadas. Si dejaba que alguno de aquellos se les acercara, estaban acabados.

Mientras Elric se apresuraba a disparar a la playa. Tenia que terminar rápido si querían alejarse lo suficiente. Y de entre el escandalo, Alphonse levantó la voz para decir.

--¡No quería decirle esto todavía , teniente! ¡No quiero lastimarle!

--¿Que demonios tratas de decir? --recargando el rifle lo mas rápido posible.

--En el pueblo donde me escindia, con mi madre y mi hermana, en la casa de los abuelos –un instante para dolerse de la herida antes de volver a disparar – Había una mujer... una mujer muy rubia.

Edward dejó de disparar y guardó silenció mirando al muchacho.

--No... lo creo.

--Su hijo tiene cabello rubio y pupilas doradas, apenas un crió. Ella repara los tractores cuando se descomponen. Ella misma soldó la puerta para contener el cause del rió. Decía venir de muy lejos, escapar de los enemigos y estar escondiéndose. Y que en cuanto terminara la guerra, regresaría a su casa, para buscar a su esposo... que era Alquimista. ¿Que significa esa palabra? ¿Químico en otro idioma?

--No puede ser.

--No quería –dejaba de disparar apretando los dientes. Los enemigos no avanzaban por alguna razón – No quería decirlo, por que si no era verdad, usted seria muy lastimado. Cuando regresáramos a la base, le escribiría a mi hermana y le pediría que hablara con esa mujer. Y que me mandaran una foto y solo hasta entonces se lo diría. Y de ser verdad, usted reiría y lloraría de felicidad.

Aguantaba el dolor muy apenas, pero no dejaba de hablar. Edward lo sujetaba, tratando de ayudarlo, pero pendiente de sus palabras.

--Perdóneme si lo que le digo es mentira. Pero sé bien que no voy a regresar a la base. Que no voy a salir de esta –lo recostaban lentamente – Es un pueblito llamado Sierra Azul. Cerca de la frontera de Polonia. Vaya con mi hermana y mi madre. Dígales que morí protegiéndolas, que quiero que sean felices y no lloren por un tonto muchacho.

--Vas a estar bien, hijo.

--Teniente, ya no me mienta –le miraba con los ojos perdidos. --Váyase, antes de que yo muera, si se tarda mas no lo dejaran escapar. Imagine la sonrisa de su esposa, imagine los ojos de su hijo. Tan solo le encargo a mi madre, que sepa que su hijo fue valiente una vez... una... vez...

Ya no estaba respirando. Miraba un cielo azul e infinito sobre la cabeza de Edward. Miraba los aviones que llegaban y que comenzaba a dejar caer los refuerzos. Lo habían logrado, los paracaidistas llegaban casi a salvo. Pero aun quedaban soldados del bando contrario, aun había que limpiar el lugar.

Nuevamente, entre sus brazos, Alphonse acababa de morir. Tratando de sonreír, de hacerlo sentir mejor. No era justo, no lo era. No había un intercambio equivalente para todo ese dolor.

Tomando la metralleta de su compañero salió de su defensa. Con el brazo de metal al frente como un escudo y disparando a donde aquellos se escondían. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas la rabia que le quemaba el corazón.

--¡MALDITOS AMERICANOS! --mostrando la cruz nazi, en negro profundo, sobre su brazo.

.

.

.

FIN

26-01-10 00:26 am


End file.
